A Faithful Companion
by Koyukix
Summary: Yoh gets turned into a dog due to very mysterious and magical reasons. Anna panicks over Yoh’s disappearance. And to make matters even more out of hand, Hao finds Yoh (as a dog) and decides to adopt him. What will happen? CH 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

**A Faithful Companion By Koyukix**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, and I never will unless Hiroyuki Takei-sama decides to give it to me for my early Christmas present. So please, don't sue. X3

Brief summary: Yoh gets turned into a dog due to very mysterious and magical reasons. Anna panicks over Yoh's disappearance. And to make matters even more out of hand, Hao finds Yoh (as a dog) and decides to adopt him. What will happen?

-----

The story is in Yoh's POV.

**Prologue **

"Yoh." Anna started, slamming close the fridge.

I turned my head away from the TV and faced my fiancée.

"What is it? Anna?"

"Go and get the groceries." She faced me and gave me one of her famous threatening looks.

_Eh? Me again? She really likes tormenting her fiancée does she? I could feel my invisible tears of sadness roll down my cheeks._

I glanced at her; I could tell she was getting impatient. She's going to kill me if I refuse. I sighed. _Sometimes I'd wish she'd go buy the groceries herself. Oh well. I looked up at her and gave her one of my reassuring smiles._

"Alright."

I stood up from the floor and took my orange headphones which were lying beside me. I had to take them off ever since Anna made me do those awful handstands this morning. She called it training. _Eeggh_...I shivered at the thought. All of Anna's training must be dangerous to my health.

I made my way cautiously across the room, reaching for the door, trying not to anger Anna in any way. She crossed her arms and watched my every step.

I closed the door quietly behind me after finally leaving the room; I could hear her doing her own things again. I gave a sigh of relief. I walked freely through the hallway, grabbing the grocery bag from the shelf along the way.

----

"Hmm...what to get," I mumbled to myself, sticking my hand into my pocket and pulling out the grocery list. "The list sure is long..." I read the list over again quietly to myself, trying to memorize the content of the piece of paper. I stuffed the list back into my pocket, repeating the list in my mind continuously.

After having collected all the items, I walked over to the cashier and reached into my other pocket and grabbed the money that Anna had given me for the grocery. I wonder where Anna gets all the money anyways...and she keeps it all to herself.

I paid for the groceries and left the shop, the sky was still bright and alive though the sun was starting to go down. I walked down the road home, holding a grocery bag in each of my two hands. I lifted my head up and started staring at the sky, still walking unaware of what was in front of me. _The clouds are so pretty..._

Crash.

I felt myself drop to the floor. _Ouu_...I rubbed my head and looked up. My eyes met an old woman. She was wearing a dark black robe that covered most of her body, the sleeves were awfully long and covered most of her arms. And the hood covered almost half of her face. I never knew old people wore these kinds of clothes. I guess I never paid attention to old people. I felt somewhat ashamed, I had no idea why.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," the old lady said. Her voice sounded gentle and kind.

"Oh, it's okay." I murmured, getting back on my feet, picking up my two grocery bags from the floor. _Oh boy, let's hope I didn't spoil any of the food. Anna'll kill me._

"Here, as an apology, please take this." She reached out her hand.

I stepped forwards and observed her hand.

"You don't have to be so cautious. I'm just giving your this cookie as an apology for bumping into you like that," the old woman said, smiling. "Take it."

She's giving me a cookie? Might as well take it.

I thanked her as I popped the cookie into my mouth, tasted just like any other normal chocolate-chip cookie, though I've got to admit, chocolate chips aren't really my type.

"Well, bye now." I waved at her as I continued with my walk home.

Ahh! Now that I'm going to be late going home, I'll probably get severely punished by Anna again.

I hummed softly to myself as I continued with the every-day route home.

---

Just as I reached the main entrance of the door, I stopped. What's this weird feeling? I felt strictly unusual as my heart beat began to rise in speed.

The next thing I knew, I had collapsed.

---

**Tsuzuku**

---

Please review.


	2. A Dog's Body

**A Faithful Companion / **By Koyukix

**  
Author's note:** Wow! People actually read this story, I'm impressed already. XD Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. You guys rock.

**Author's note #2: **I'm sorry if I make Yoh a little out of character, he is a dog now, after all. And if his carefree personality existed, this story wouldn't be interesting now would it? ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. ='3

----

Chapter Two

_Eh?_ I opened my eyes, squinting them immediately against the light. The sun was shinning with all it's pride not to mention the sky was totally cloudless.

It's morning already?

My vision was fuzzy. I blinked a couple of times, allowing myself to recall what had happened earlier.

_I collapsed._

_I collapsed in front of the door._

I got on my feet and looked around, my eyes met the grocery bags which must have fallen from my hands when I had fainted. I blinked. My eyes were getting annoying, my vision was fuzzy and I could hardly see any color. Bwah! Am I going blind? I shook my head to that ridiculous thought. Sometimes I drive myself insane. _I looked down at myself, expecting to see my dirtied pants from the fall to the ground. Fur? ..._

EHHHHHHHHHHHHH? NANDE? (A/N: Nande is Japanese for 'What')

I started to run towards the river, I ran and ran, but my legs just seemed to go so fast.

_I ripped apart when I saw my reflection._

Brown fur?! Flaggy ears?! A wet nose?!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

'What are you so surprised for?' a voice rang in my head.

"Who!? Who are you?!"

"Just a friendly spirit." The voice answered. His calm and rough voice got on my nerves.

"Spirit? You! You did this to me didn't you?! Anna's going to kill you after she finds out what you did!" I yelled at the voice.

"Well, it is not my fault you ate my seal."

"NANDE?"

I yelled.

I really did try.

BARK.

I sighed. Can't even talk properly in this body!

_What in the world did I ever do wrong to deserve this?! I even finished all of Anna's training! I just went to buy groceries and I get turned into some fur-ball as a reward? I can't even imagine what Anna would do to me if she figured out what has happened. _

_I cried._

_Or at least I thought so. I trotted my way back towards the river and looked back against my hideous reflection. _

_There were no tears on my face. Wait. _

_This is not my face._

"There's no need to cry, being a dog isn't really that bad once you get used to it." The voice stated.

_I felt like jumping into that river and ending my hideous life. Or wait. Maybe this is just a really bad dream...a nightmare..._

"It's no nightmare. But really. You don't have to be so upset," The voice began.

"URUSAI!" I yelled.

"Name yourself! Your dreadful voice is killing my mind! Why is your voice even IN my mind anyways? And why am I in this dreadful body?! Give me back my body!" I demanded with all my might.

There was no answer. I sighed. What am I doing anyways? I shouldn't be yelling at some voice in my head. I should be trying to recall what had happened to me.

Okay, so Anna told me to get the groceries, which she always does. There's nothing wrong with that. I thought for a good minute or too until the bell finally rang in my head.

That suspicious old lady. And she seemed so kind too.

I groaned.

I finally understand Anna now...to not to trust people so easily. Oh how I wish I could rewind the few minutes of my life which where I made my biggest mistake yet. But it's too late now.

I'm a dog.

I'm a brown fur-ed, nose sniffing dog. Not to mention there's that annoying voice in my head that keeps talking to me.

"The name's Iromaru." The voice stated unexpectantly.

Eh?! Iromaru?

"If you really want to get your original body back, you're going to have to get a person to send me to the other world...I'm a spirit that possessed you...after all." His voice seemed to fade near the end.

"Anna can do that!" My eyes flashed at the thought.

No. She'll probably just kill me before she helps me. _Oh man, I knew I should have took Amidamaru with me last night._

Wait a minute! If you're a spirit like Amidamaru then can't you just get out of my body by yourself?

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I'm forbidden to do so."

"EEEH?"

"The only reason your body turned into a dog is because I am a very strong and power-filled dog-spirit. Why, I used to rule the fields when I was alive." The spirit rambled. "But I was feared by many humans, so they sealed me into a very hard and sweet substance. There I was, for 500 years. During that timed, my body evolved itself into a spirit. Then there was you seemed to have ate my seal and freed me, allowing me free access to your body. I have to admit, I was overjoyed when I was finally free from that awful seal. But now that I've met you, I'll say this-I'm truly sorry for turning you into a dog."

I sighed, it's hopeless. I tried to smile.

"It's okay."

"You just have to find someone with strong powers to help you gain your container-I mean your body back." Iromaru explained with his rough voice.

"Container?! Please talk English," I pleaded. "Your kind of spirit-talk really scares me sometimes." I shivered.

"My apologies."

I sighed deeply. My life has officially ended, with me ending up as a dog.

"Like I said, your life isn't over. You just have to find someone to help you."

Well. Then I guess it's settled, I'm off to find someone to help me get my original body back.

"Weren't you going to ask 'Anna' or the girl which you've mentioned previously?"

Uhh...no. I shivered at the thought of me trotting towards Anna as a dog. What would she say? And I can't talk. I'm a dog. I can only bark. What does Anna know about dogs? She knows almost everything about training and spirits but I swear she knows nothing about dogs.

"Oh." The spirit in my mind replied. "Then let us go on our way."

Wait.

I ran up to one of the grocery bags and dug my teeth and dragged it all the way to the front door of the house. _I truly never thought I'd do this in my lifetime._

Took me a few minutes but I finally dragged the other grocery bag besides the first one. I was panting so hard afterwards.

'_I hate being a dog.'_

"Now, shall we go?" Iromaru asked.

"Yeah." I can't believe I agreed to that spirit. But I guess it can't be helped now can it? I took a deep breath and began running forwards.

'Where', you ask?

"I'm going to find someone that will help me find my original body."

**Tsuzuku**


	3. Yoh's Dissapearance

**A Faithful Companion / **By Koyukix

Authors note: This chapter is going to be based on Anna, Manta... and all the others, Yoh will be back in the next chapter. So because of that, this chapter will be written in Manta's point of view. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. I repeat, I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

Chapter three- Gone

"He left the groceries in the main entrance and left," Anna stated with her arms crossed, a frightening look on her face. She has been angry at Yoh ever since this morning. She had called Yoh to get the groceries, but that was one day ago.

'Either something happened to him, or he ran away from home.' Anna thought.

She sighed softly. "That good-for-nothing fiancée of mine." She turned her face away from the TV and fixed her startling eyes at me. "Go find him."

"Eh?? Me??" I took a step backwards and pointed my finger at myself with mouth wide open.

"I thought you were his best friend." Anna fought back; her words were slow and calm.

"Fine, I'll go look for him." I answered. _I might as well go and find Yoh, it's better than getting assigned all those chores again by that girl._

Amidamaru appeared gracefully besides Anna. "Manta-dono, I will go with you." I watched as Amidamaru turned his head and stared at Anna for any signs of disapproval.

"If you go with Manta, then I highly expect good results." Anna's words echoed in the small living room.

I gulped lightly, making sure Anna hadn't noticed I did. Amidamaru floated alongside me.

"Let's go!" I shouted, nodding to the spirit. He nodded in return and we were off on our short journey to find Yoh-kun. I was somewhat glad we could get out of Anna's sight, away from her commands and chores.

_I was at Yoh's early this morning just like any other morning. I walked into the house and noticed a strange quiet presense.. I laughed nervously to myself as the dead spirits of the house floated by me. I walked into the living room, and to my expectation, Anna was there watching her prized TV shows. _

_Sometimes, I surprise when I realize that Yoh and Anna have always had a TV, but never a phone (Well, at least not until I got them one) But I guess it all makes sense when you think of the phone bills. _

_That was when Anna told me Yoh had disappeared._

'_That explains the silence around the house...'_

"Manta-dono! Where should we go first?" Amidamaru asked, looking at both sides of the long, stretched road.

"Hmm, let's just look around," I suggested.

"Mmm." The spirit nodded in agreement.

I ran towards to the main streets, where people were visible near stores and shops. Amidamaru floated swiftly to the side of me. Once I reached my destination,I stopped and began to walk slowly, browsing around trying to find Yoh. Amidamaru floated up into the sky somewhere, he said he wanted to have a better look from a fair height.

I paced along, turning my head here and there, searching of my friend. I had my laptop in my bag which I was carrying on my back, but my laptop won't help me here. I sighed. Where did Yoh go? It's not like him to disappear. It's not like him to just run away either, knowing him, he would rather go home and take a nap than to run off into some distant place. Though, it was also suspicious and weird in a way since he would have most probably taken Amidamaru with him if he was to flee from the house, but his ghost friend is with me right now. I thought about it for a good while, but still came up with no ideas.

"Manta!" Someone tapped me on my shoulders. I turned around.

"Horo-horo!" I shouted, happy to see a familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a small smirk was visible on his face.

"I'm looking for Yoh. What are _you_ doing?" I asked back.

"Pirika begged me to buy her some things, so I had to come out here and buy them for her. I just bought them from that shop over there, I was about to leave but then I saw you." He explained, pointing to the shop in the corner of the street. "Why are you looking for Yoh? Did he run away from Anna's death-like training?" He laughed.

"I guess so."

"Eh? You serious?" His face suddenly changed from mischievous to serious. "Why?" He looked around. "You're looking for that lazy guy on your own?"

"Well, not really. Amidamaru's helping me look for him." I told him, giving him a nervous smile.

"Where is that spirit?"

"Oh. He just went off into the sky somewhere; he said he wanted to look for his master from the sky."

"Ah, I see." Horohoro muttered, nodding. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed.

"Well then, I guess I'll help!" He offered suddenly, popping open his eyes and giving me a big smile.

"Thanks." I appreciated his help. "If more people look, it will be easier to find Yoh...at least I hope. Anna'll kill me if I don't find him."

"Geez, that girl just sits around and gets other people to do everything. Shouldn't she go look for her own fiancée?" Horohoro exclaimed.

"Well, you know Anna. She's not the type to do that." I smiled at Horohoro anxiously.

"Well she should!!" he shouted.

"Heh."

"Manta-donoooo!" I turned around. Amidamaru was back.

"So? Did you see anything from the sky?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm getting awfully worried." Amidamaru's voice faded.

"Oh, well, let's just look around some more in some other streets. Horohoro says he's going to help us." I looked at Horohoro.

"You are? Thank you!" Amidamaru seemed anxious about Yoh.

"Let's go look over there." Horohoro pointed to a park to the right. _Wow. I never knew there was a park there. _

So we began to walk towards the park, we talked amongst ourselves. I haven't seen Horohoro in a while, in fact, I haven't seen him ever since the shaman Fight ended.

"So, where's Kororo?" I asked.

"Oh, that little fella is with my sister. I was going to bring her along, but Pirika kept complaining on getting lonely by herself." Horohoro clarified.

"I see." Amidamaru stated.

"Why, you're missing her? Everyone says you have a crush on her!" Horohoro teased, stepping in front of me.

"Gyahh! No! Of course not!" I shouted nervously, waving my arms in the air.

Horohoro turned red and gave me a long, observing look. "Hah! You are in love with my spirit!"

"I am not!!!" I cried.

We arrived at the park within a few minutes, all three of us separated across the grassy field.

I walked around the park, observing every person in the park, checking if they were Yoh. Nope.

In minutes, all three of us met back at the bench near the entrance.

"So did you guys find anything?" Horohoro asked, panting. It seemed that he looked even harder than me.

"I, didn't find anything." Amidamaru said, he looked worried. Though I couoldn't blame him. I was getting worried myself.

"I didn't find him either."

All three of us sighed. I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark.

"We better head back." I suggested, not wanting to be in even more trouble by Anna. "Horohoro, are you going to come with us?"

I looked at him as he thought about it for about a minute.

"Hm, sure why not?" He answered cheerfully.

"What about Pirika?" Amidamaru asked.

"She has Kororo with her, she won't be lonely."

I smilied nervously.

"Welcome back." Anna greeted us. "Oh, you've brought that ice boy back along with you."

"Ice-boy?! Why I outta!" Horohoro lunged towards Anna, but was stopped by Amidamaru.

"Calm down Horohoro."

I gulped. What kind of punishment were we going to get? We couldn't find Yoh. _But we tried so hard..._

"You guys didn't find Yoh, did you?" Anna walked towards us.

"No, we didn't." I answered her nervously, even my voice was shaking.

"But I'm sure he's okay." Amidamaru said, trying to change the mood.

"Hey! We tried to find him!" Horohoro shouted, waving his arm angrily in the air. "Why don't you go look for him yourself then!?!"

"You guys-"Anna began.

She was quickly interrupted by Horohoro.

"I shouldn't have come with you guys here! I should have just went back to Pirika!" Horohoro roared.

Anna took her eyes off of Horohoro.

"You guys aren't going to get any dinner." She finished her sentence.

"**EHHHHHHHHHHH?"**

* * *

**Tsuzuku**


End file.
